<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kill Cupid &amp; Confess by Cantar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746325">Kill Cupid &amp; Confess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantar/pseuds/Cantar'>Cantar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love Confessions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantar/pseuds/Cantar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is more like a one shot/clip thingy. Was watching Legacies' episode "What Cupid Problem?" Was thinking about Hopes answer for Landon and didn't really like how it played out. Jace came out of no where and was like "I'll tell Simon." Who am I to stop love?!</p>
<p>Jace had just killed Cupid...well one of the cupids...a demon cupid. It had revealed some feelings he had been trying not to think about. Of course, Simon hears everything and comes to his own conclusions. What's a boy to do but confess his feelings?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kill Cupid &amp; Confess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, you know me. I don't own anything, I just play in the 'verse. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was walking away.</p>
<p>He was walking…</p>
<p>Walking…</p>
<p>“Simon,” Jace called out to the retreating vampire. Simon stops but keeps his back turned to Jace. Jace takes three steps closer to Simon. “What he said isn’t true,” Simon’s shoulders tense up in a protective hunch.</p>
<p>Jace licks his lips, “It isn’t true now. I did love Clary. He must have felt that. But when Lilith put that spell on me, she took it…she took that love. I was empty sitting in that bar just waiting for more commands from her. Then you came onto the stage introducing yourself and lame joking. It hit me hard. I swear I couldn’t take a breath.”</p>
<p>Simon finally turns to look at Jace who is standing in a gross ass alley covered in demon guts, not that Simon is better off. He can feel demon slime slide off his shoulder as he squares off to stare at Jace. Jace looks so hopeful taking two more steps. They are four feet apart now.</p>
<p>“I knew I loved you Simon in that moment. You just filled me up. You made me feel not alone. I’ve always felt alone but there you were, and it was all just gone,” Jace says taking another step. “I wanted to keep that love and comfort. So I followed you home, stayed on your sofa, ate food Jordan groaned about me eating, and slept in your bed. You never said a word against it. I know you defended me with Jordan and Alec. I was acting weird, but you always gave me that space.”</p>
<p>Simon smirks, “I just fell more in love with you,” Jace says closing the gap. He reaches out for Simon’s hand and finds it already reaching for him. A fire burst into flames in his chest, “Did you know you’re a cuddle(r)? I would stay awake waiting until you fell into a deep enough sleep to reach out to you. You would just wiggle over to me and embrace me tightly. I could rest in your arms.”</p>
<p>Simon pulls Jace tight against his chest sliding his arms up around Jace’s neck. “I love you. I choose you,” Jace finishes with a whisper looking deeply into Simon’s eyes; hoping he sees the truth.</p>
<p>Simon smiles big, “I love you too.” He seals his statement with a kiss. The most wonderful kiss Jace has ever experienced. They may have killed a cupid, but his love wasn’t going to die. He would protect Simon with his life. Jace Herondale survived Valentine, Lilith, and the Clave. Whatever else the world was going to throw at him, he could handle it….he had Simon in his arms to prove it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>